Some conventional aircraft, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, are configured to take-off and land vertically. Typically, these aircraft include thrust generators coupled to the aircraft. The thrust generators of the aircraft provide thrust for vertical take-offs and landings, as well as for horizontal flight between a vertical take-off and landing.
Generally, the thrust required to lift an aircraft during a vertical take-off or lower the aircraft during a vertical landing is greater than the weight of the aircraft. However, the thrust required to propel the aircraft during horizontal flight is generally less than half the weight of the aircraft, and may be less than twenty percent of the weight of the aircraft. Accordingly, the thrust required for vertical take-offs and landings of an aircraft is greater than the thrust required for horizontal flight between a vertical take-off and landing.